Surviving Love
by Sutchine
Summary: Saraphina is suffering from memory loss. She can't remember anything. She meets Shanks who takes her under his wing. The reason? She just look familiar. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Waking up

**Hello people. Do you know me? My name is Sutchine. You probably didn't know that. **

**I am remaking this story, because my character was just too perfect, and she was so strong and all that and no one likes that. At least I don't… I haven't read so much of one piece. I have seen just some hundred episodes. I stopped watching it when I found out that Ace was going to die. I just said nope, and got mad. So I am forever stuck in fanfiction were Ace survives or lives on or whatever. **

**I hope you like the story cause I have ideas for this one.**

00000

I heard seagulls, an irritating song. I heard the sea, and I was surrounded by something warm and soft. As I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, and I couldn't see anything, just colors. I lifted my head upwards and my face was hit by the sun light. I closed my eyes again, darkness. Not complete darkness, but darker than before. I just wanted to sleep. My head hurt. I was lying on my stomach. My feet were hit by water, cold water, which resulted in me lying on my side with my knees close to my face. I tried to open up my eyes again, but it was still blurry. I blinked a few times, before everything became clearer. I tried to sit up. I was really dizzy, and it felt like my head exploded. I saw a beach, lots of sand, the sea and something else in the distance. I saw something brown; with a sail… it was a ship. Where was I?

I rose up from the sand, and started walking. I didn't know why, but I walked towards the ship. I suddenly heard music and I felt a strong scent of alcohol from the ship. It made me stop. Was I really going there? I turned around. I didn't see anything. Not somewhere I could go at least. Maybe the people on the ship knew who I was.

I turned to the ship and started walking again. My feet hurt like hell, and I was hungry, really, really hungry. I came up to the ship, who had docked beside a huge dock. People were standing on the dock and chatting, talking, drinking, some even fighting. The smell of alcohol became stronger and I could almost taste it, which made me sick. I hid behind some rocks and spied on the people. They seemed nice, but I had to be careful. Maybe they only meant trouble.

"Hey you!" I heard. It came from behind. I glanced over my shoulder to see a man with a white shirt underneath a black cape. His hair was red and he had scars over his eye. And his pants… was really cool, I just needed to point that out.

"Are you spying on my crew?" he asked. Pirates. He was a pirate! I pushed myself from the rock and started running.

"Hey! Wait up! Who are you?" He asked. I just kept on running. Suddenly pain hit my left foot and I fell on my stomach. I sat up and looked underneath my foot. Blood came out of a deep cut. What did I run on? In the sand I saw something shining. It was broken glass, probably from the pirate ship.

"hey, who are you?" he asked again. He was now standing right in front of me. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked down. "I can't… tell you," I said. The pain in the foot hurt.

"Come'on! I'm Shanks. Now that I have told you my name, you have to tell me yours," he said. Shanks, that sounded familiar, but I can't remember it.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know myself," I answered him. He looked at me, up and down my body, which made me blush. I was wearing a torn green shirt and black shorts? Or maybe torn black pants, I didn't know.

"Lost your memories, little one?" he asked. I just shrugged. He continued staring, but I just turned away. "You hungry?" he then asked. I immediately turned back to him and smiled.

"Though so," he said.

00000

I earned a few glares and stares as I followed the red haired man onto his ship. There were people everywhere. They were chatting, drinking, singing, competing and more. It looked like they were having fun. We walked into a kitchen. It was big and slightly fancy. A chef was standing over a stove and cooked something. I didn't know what, but it smelled delicious.

"Hey, chef? Will you make this girl something?" Shanks asked him. When the chef turned around I could get a good look on him. He was tall and had brown hair. He also had a little beard on his face, and he was rather handsome.

"Of course. What can I get you miss?" he asked. I looked down. "I don't know, something simple?" I said. He just smiled. "Something simple, coming right up," and he turned around to cook again. Shanks sat down on a chair and said to me that I could sit down on the chair next to him.

"So? You don't remember anything?" he asked me. "No," I answered. Not quickly, but I didn't wait long either. "You aren't wearing anything like a… I don't know… necklace or something?" he asked me. I didn't know actually. I searched on my arms. I touched my ears (and noticed that they weren't even pierced) and I tried to look down in my shirt. That's when I noticed a necklace. I took it up and looked at it. It was silver colored and had a rectangular shape. I turned it and I could see a name.

"Saraphina?" it said. Shanks looked closer. "Hm. Maybe that's your name? Saraphina?" he said. Just then the chef placed a plate in front of me. I think it was chicken salad.

"Well, welcome aboard, Saraphina!" Shanks said.

00000

**End of Chapter 1**

**So? Was it bad? I know it was short, but come on! Give me a chance. **

**I will try to post a chapter weekly, but I don't know if I can. I usually get writers block and I don't write for a year or so… But I hope you will review this story and I will write very soon… I hope.**

**After this chapter it is going to become a timeskip. So… stay… tuned… or whatever**

**Sutchine**

**And by the way! I don't own One Piece... but I think that you already know that ;)**


	2. New member

**Hey people! How are you all? I guess you've been waiting for this? No? Okay… **

**Savage kill told me that Saraphinas name is a mouth full. I thought that her name should have been just Sarah, but then I got a brilliant idea that I can't spoil to you just yet. **

**I can't tell you how old Saraphina is, at least not the specific number, but she is around Ace's age. I can't tell you how old she really is, because she has lost her memories, and I don't want to ruin the story.**

00000

It's been a week since I left the ship. It was hard in the beginning. They had become my family. I sure missed them much. I remember the first dinner. Everyone was gathered in the dinner room and it was really noisy. The smell of alcohol forced itself up my nose and it ringed in my head. I also remember that I had a cut on my foot that healed really fast. Almost like magic.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting right next to Shanks. I didn't really trust so many people around here. There were drunken people, really drunk people and passed out people everywhere. It was scaring me a bit, but I kept my poker face. "So? Are you hungry, Saraphina?" Shanks asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. I didn't speak so much. "Good, cause the chef is amazing!" he laughed. Suddenly someone walked up to where we were sitting. _

"_Oh, hello? Who's the pretty lady?" One of them said. "She's cute." "What have you done__,__ Shanks?" The three of them asked. "Nothing! This is Saraphina. Saraphina? This is Yasopp, Lucky Roo and Benn Beckham," he said. _

"_Nice to meet you," Yasopp said. "I like her," Lucky Roo said. "Seriously, what have you done?" Benn asked Shanks. Shanks flushed up like a red tomato. "I haven't done anything! She's under aged!" Shanks almost scream in embarrassment and I just figured out what they were talking about. _

"_It's okay, he hasn't done anything to me," I forced myself to say while I blushed slightly. "Thank you, Sarah," Shanks answered and looked back at the three who was staring him down. "Wait a second… Sarah?" Benn asked. "Wasn't that the name of your former lover?" I blushed harder. Excuse me? _

"_Oh yeah. I remember Sarah. Long, blond hair…" I touched my hair, long and blond. "Dark eyes you could get lost in…" I held up a mirror from nowhere and looked at my dark eyes. "… and beautiful, long eyelashes," he said. I blinked a few times. "Holy shit. You just described Sarah perfectly," Yasopp said. "Mhm!" Roo nodded while taking a bite of his meat. "I know," Shanks said dreamily. _

"_And we didn't mean your former lover," Benn said. I tried to keep a poker face, but the embarrassment had exploded over my face like a bomb. It was hot… I mean warm. I was surrounded by strangers, which were pirates, and the four I was sitting with was talking about me looking like Shanks former lover, and having her name… this was just too much. _

"_You know what? I am full. See you guys later!" I said, rose up and tried to go, but Roo and Yasopp both grabbed my arms. "C'mon! The food hasn't even been served yet__,__" Roo said. "How come you're not a hungry horse?" Yasopp asked. I turned around again to face the taller men. "Maybe because I'm not a horse," I said. They started laughing. "The girl has humor. Can we keep her?" Roo said and Yasopp just shook his head. _

"_Of course!" Shanks shouted. "Isn't that my decision to be made?" I asked. "The new member of the Red Hair Pirates is Saraphina!" They all shouted. I just stared out in nothing. I can't remember anything from the past, and I just became a pirate, and I'm going to live on a pirate ship. Too much!_

"_Wait, so you say that I am a pirate now," I asked. They nodded. I sat down and my head fell to the table. Some seconds floated by with silence before:_

"_Seriously, what did you do to her?!" _

_00000_

_Shanks were so kind to give me my own room. There wasn't much in here. It was a bed, a desk, a chair and a cabinet for all the clothes I didn't own, but I didn't expect so much since they literally dragged me in here. I opened the cabinet, nothing at all. I sat down on the bed. This was boring. The sun had started to go down. I didn't know what to do. I could go out to the crew again, party, drink and all that, or I could go to bed, and tell them that I was sleepy._

_Yeah, choice nr.2 wasn't actually a choice. I wasn't sleepy at all so I would have been bored to death. So I decided to go out to the crew who was partying on the deck. I opened my door and walked down the short hall before coming out on the deck. I could see the captain and the first mate talk and drink. A man, I don't know who, was hanging upside down in a rope who was tied to the mast. I could see that he threw up a little, which was disgusting._

"_Hey, Sarah! How do you like your room?" Shanks shouted. I just gave him a thumbs-up. As I walked down the stairs, two guys ran up past me. Then suddenly a man with burning hair ran after them screaming and shouting. I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious though. Maybe I fitted here? _

"_Want a drink?" Shanks asked me as I came up to them. "Yeah," I said confidently. "If you look over there, there are some barrels filled with sake and some glasses. Enjoy yourself!" he patted my back and I walked in the direction of the sake. I grabbed a glass and filled it. It smelled of alcohol. I took a sip. It was the sweetest taste in my entire… well… day? I took another one, and another one, until the glass was empty and I filled it up again. This was good stuff. When the alcohol ran down my throat it felt like if I was in heaven. _

_The man that was chasing the two men had now put out the fire on his head, but the fire had made his head all black. He was still chasing the two. They looked older than me, but they were probably still kids on the inside. I smiled. I loved the pirate life._

00000

**End of Chapter 2**

**I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was visiting someplace and I got home so late I just went to bed, but I have updated now!**

**Now? Was it good? Was it bad? You at least know now that Saraphina is going to leave the crew someday, but I want to write some more about their adventure. **

**Have a good day!**

**Sutchine**


	3. Blood

**Hey! How has your week been? **  
><strong>Mine has been… I dunno. Normal? <strong>  
><strong>I actually had writers block on this one so if it is bad, please… don't criticize me. <strong>  
><strong>I am just a girl…<strong>

00000

_(Still in flashback)_

_I got cut of my good dream when a huge wave hit the ship. I sat up in my bed and looked around the dark room. I thought I heard someone, but it was probably outside. I looked over to the window that was covered by the curtains. I rose up, and swung the curtains aside. Still not technically morning, but oh well._

_I opened the cabinet which was filled with some new clothes. I threw the old ones away. I picked up some red shorts, and a white t-shirt. I walked out with some sandals too. I got greeted by a few crewmembers, which I didn't actually know, but it was nice. _

_I looked over to the horizon and I could see the sun starting to rise. It was beautiful, that purple color that turned to orange. It was amazing. I turned my back to it and walked over to the kitchen. The chef was awake and making something. He noticed that I came in and smiled to me. _

"_Good morning, Saraphina. Do you want something?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know, a glass with water is good enough for starters," I said. He nodded and handed me my wish: a glass with water. I took a sip and let the cold water flow down my throat and I sighed. _

_I heard footsteps coming this way. They stopped outside the kitchen for a moment before the door opened up. The red haired captain came in and looked surprised to find me awake already._

"_I thought you would be sleeping a lot today," he said. "At least after the way you partied last night." _

_He sat down beside me. "What?" I asked, but I only earned a laugh. _

"_You were really drunk," he said and smiled. I didn't remember anything. _

"_If I was so drunk, wouldn't I have had a headache right now?" I asked him and took another sip from the water. He looked at me, with furrowed eyebrows. "You mean you don't have a hangover, at all?" he asked. I shook my head. He stared at me with lost eyes, as if he was trying to look for something, or trying to answer a hard riddle. _

"_Man, I wish I was you," he replied. I blinked. "What? You wished you were a girl?" I asked. He got that perverted face on and blushed a little shade of pink. I smacked him in the back of his head for that. _

"_No, I mean, you don't have hangovers," he tried to cover up what he had done, or actually thought about, but it work so much. "Oh, okay," I simply replied. _

"_Is the captain being perverted?" the chef asked. I had forgotten about him. I nodded. "Get used to it," he only said and continued on whatever he was doing. Cooking… I guess._

_Suddenly something hit us and we got thrown forward. The glass I held broke together with Shanks' glass and water spilled down on my shorts, luckily not on my white t-shirt. Pain shot through my arm. I looked up to find it bleeding. The glass had cut my right arm, and it looked bad. _

_I hissed. It wasn't bad, but it stung and it was bloody. My hand shook and I feared that I would lose much blood. "You okay?" Shanks asked me. I didn't know what to do. _

"_I'm fine," I replied. "Not good enough for me," he said. "I know that scale. It goes: Great, good, not good, I hate you and then I'm fine." I just shook head. "I know women's language," he said and smiled to himself. "How?" I asked. "Let's not talk about that now," he quickly said and looked at my arm again. I also stared, but something happened. The wound closed itself and healed, right in front of my eyes. _

"_What, just, happened?" I asked. Shanks sighed. "Are you a devil fruit user?" he asked me, with his serious voice. "You actually ask me that?" I said. He nodded. He was really serious. I didn't know what to answer. I didn't know I was a devil fruit user. I didn't remember anything._

"_Well, I remember that my foot got cut yesterday too, but I don't remember anything of it," I said. I took off my sandal, and looked underneath my foot. Nothing, it was as good as new. You can't really get a new foot, but you understand. _

"_Healing fast, no headache, maybe you have a healing ability?" he said wondering. "Cut you again," he said. I looked at him. "Are you crazy?" I asked. "I prefer mentally disturbed, but yeah… do as I say," he said. I shook my head. He then grabbed a knife and cut himself. I didn't understand why, until he grabbed my arm and carefully slid the blade inside my hand. I whined. He placed my hand on top of his wound. _

_Not did only mine closed, but his too. I grabbed a towel and scrubbed the blood away from my hand. He did the same. My mind was just wandering around the thing we just did. For the first; this thing we just did, isn't that a ritual to bind someone together forever? And for the second; my blood could heal others wounds? Holy macaroni._

_It was so quiet in the room that I could hear my own heartbeat. Badump, badump, badump. _

…

_Wait a second… where the fuck was the chef? I was hungry. But what I actually was wondering about was what the fuck happened to the ship. _

"_Captain, shouldn't we get outside?" I asked and snapped him out of his own thoughts. " huh? Oh, right," he said and stood up and quickly walked over to the door, and got outside. I went after him and the sight I saw wasn't really terrifying actually. _

_Swimming around us was a big snake like creature. I sea monster I couldn't recall have seen. It was green with blue stripes, or maybe it was blue with green stripes? I dunno._

_His head had two horns, a little bit like a bull, and dark red eyes. It was probably 15 meter long or so. The men had started to shoot at it already, before me and the captain had gotten outside. They were having some trouble though. _

"_Captain! His skin is like metal, we can't shoot it to death!" a crewmember said. _

"_That's because you have to scare it away," I said. The captain looked at me and completely ignored the other crewmember. _

"_For the first: it is a she, for the second: she is pregnant. A little weird because normal sea monsters lay eggs, but this one is an exception. When she is pregnant, her skin becomes like metal to protect the child. You have to scare her away. No other options. Well, there is one, but I won't tell you because I don't want to kill a mother," I said. Shanks looked at me… completely lost. _

"_I thought you suffered from memory loss?" he said. "I do, but this is not a memory, this is wisdom," I explained. He tried to think, but I don't know if he made it out. He just walked over to the railing. I didn't follow, I just stood by. I didn't know why I knew about the sea monster, it was just feelings I had. _

_Suddenly I felt something, a wave of pressure. I didn't know what that was. _

"_Go away," I heard my captain say in a dark tone. The sea monster didn't move at all, at least not in the beginning. She let out a sound, much like a whale song, and swum away. _

_I was relieved. I didn't get eaten by a mom that day. Yeah… sounded so weird, but it was true… technically. _

00000

**End of Chapter 3**

**Wow, I'm already done? Awesome.**

**If there is something you didn't understand, please pm me to ask. I just don't want to explain in the story. Hope you have had a great week since last time. I am currently studying for a test. I am going to have three tests this week, and I am slowly dying by it, but I will probably come back to post some more chapters. **

**Please favorite and review, because that makes me happy and encourage me to write more. **

**Until next time: See ya later!**

**Sutchine**


	4. Nightmare

**Hey again! It has been so long! Actually it has only been a week, but who cares? **

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, and if I did Ace would not have died, the story would be fucked up and it would be badly drawed…**

**But on with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Still in flashback)<p>

It's been a week since the sea monster incident, and Shanks had asked me every day how I knew so much about that sea monster, and I had every single time answered with "I don't know".

It was raining today. It wasn't a hard storm though; it was just… small water drops that fell into my hair, on my face and my arms. It was refreshing actually after a week with only so much sun.

Oh, great. Seagulls were starting to surround us. Not really what I wanted now. It was supposed to be a good moment, not a disgusting one. I looked upwards again and felt bad for the person sitting in the crow's nest. My feet worked themselves over to the door that led to the kitchen, which I found out was a place where I usually was in. Before any warnings was given, the door swung up from the inside and nearly cut of my nose.

"Whoa, you scared me there miss," a crewmember said, before he continued. I just gave a weird smile, and went inside, before closing the door behind me. Shanks wasn't sitting were he usually sat, which was in front of the kitchen counter. He was now sitting at the table with Benn, Yasopp, Roo and Rockstar. The chef was behind the counter and making dinner. It smelled of chicken, which almost made me drool.

"Saraphina! Come join us!" Shanks almost shouted at me. I turned to look at him and the others. They were staring at me. "Oh my, am I that special?" I asked. "Well, you're the only woman around here," Roo said. I sat down next to Yasopp. "Wait a second… Only woman? There are no other women around here?" I asked them. "Have you seen any other women here?" Shanks asked me. I got lost in thought. When I thought about it, I hadn't seen any other woman around the ship. Holy shit, I was the only woman in his crew.

"Is there a problem?" he asked again. "No! I am just the only woman on a ship surrounded by a bunch perverted pirates, you being one of them actually. I have the time of my life!" I answered. "I protest, I am not a pervert," the captain said which made all of us roll our eyes and saying; "Yeah, right!" with sarcasm. Even the chef did so.

"Can we change the subject?" Shanks asked. I didn't want to nod, but my head nodded freely. "Thank you." "Can't we tell the girl where we are headed?" Roo asked. "Yeah, since I'm the special woman around here, I want to be updated," I nodded.

"We're headed to Drum Island," Shanks said. I focused on my captain. "It is the nearest Island, we need to stock and our logpose needs to set," Benn explained further. "Oh, okay," I answered. Drum Island sounded familiar, but obviously I couldn't put my finger on it.

The chef stopped his movements before he grabbed his masterpiece and served us. It was fried chicken with bread and salad. "Aren't the others eating with us?" I asked before I took a bite of the food.

"The others have already eaten," Yasopp said to me. "We just needed some privacy to talk about our heading." I was mentally shocked. Well, not shocked, just furious that they hadn't said anything to me about dinner. "So I technically just missed a meal and you just saved me a seat? And here I thought I was special," I commented, before taking another bite of the food and enjoying the great taste. I just loved chicken.

"You are still the only woman here," Lucky Roo said with his mouth full. "And that means?" I asked. "Maybe you can do my laundry," he said. My eyes snapped open and the glass I had in my hand shattered only by my dark aura. The glass cut my hand which made trails of blood sail down my arm.

"Judge me by my gender again, and I will cut out your tongue so you don't scream when I castrate you," I glared daggers at him. He didn't look scared, just startled, and probably a little disgusted by my words. My eyes went over to the others. They had stopped eating and the narrowed their eyebrows just slightly, probably thinking about what I just said, and so did I. Why did I react this way? I knew he was joking, yet I said those words. My hand didn't stop bleeding, because the glass was still in my hand. I released it and got up.

"Thanks for the meal," I said before heading outside again. I didn't walk far from the door before I heard someone inside say; "She only took two bites." It was probably the chef.

…..

Great, since Roo made me this pissed, I didn't get any dinner. Why didn't I grab the plate and walk straight to the room to eat? My stomach was rumbling and I was so hungry I could eat a horse, or maybe a bear.

I was lying in my bed and trying to sleep, but it was all in vain. I kept waking up after just ten minutes. I wondered what kept me awake. It was night and most of the men had fallen asleep already. I couldn't stand being this hungry anymore so I walked over to the door and to the kitchen, which for some reason felt like it was even closer than before.

I walked inside. It was dark and nobody was present. I made my way up to the fridge and tried to open it. When the door opened I was shocked to see… nothing. Not any trace of food at all.

I closed the fridge and the lights were turned on. I turned to look at a young man, not older than me. He looked so familiar. "Who are you?" I asked. He just smiled. "Oh, you don't remember me, do you little sis?" Little sis? I was his little sis? Or was it a nickname. "My, my. Looks like you don't recognize your own brother." He had some features that resembled me a bit. He had blond hair, dark eyes. He was tall and looked like he was well built.

"What is your name?" I asked. He just chuckled. "My name is Mathias," he answered. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing here, Mathias?" I asked him. He smiled. "Just wanted to see you," he answered and took a seat at the table, just were Shanks had been sitting.

"But I don't know who you are." I didn't lift my eyes off him. He shrugged. "As I told you; I am your brother. Your twin to be exact," he said. My eyes widened. I had a twin? What the hell. Well, I knew I had lost my memories and all that, but this was just weird, he showing up from nothing.

"I will ask you again; what are you doing out here in the middle of the sea?" I asked and my eyes met his. He rose up and walked over to me. He grabbed me into a warm hug and I actually felt safe. He was my brother, I had a brother.

He released me a bit and met my eyes again, but still held me in place. He leaned so his forehead touched mine still staring into my dead soul. "I wanted to do the same thing you did to me," he whispered and got dangerously close to my lips. I could feel his breath against mine and I closed my eyes. What was he doing? Didn't he say I was his sister?

"I want to kill you," he said and showed a dagger into my stomach. My mouth opened up and he hugged me tighter.

A scream filled the empty bedroom as I woke up. Heavy breathing came out of my mouth and I was sweating like hell. It was a dream, just a nightmare. I heard knocking on the door. The door swung open and Shanks got inside faster than a bullet to see me shocked and breathless. His eyes scanned the room for dangers and when he found none, he relaxed again, but I didn't feel any better. For the first, I didn't wear so much clothing underneath these sheets, and for the second I was actually lost in my own nightmare.

Shanks walked closer to the bed and I stared out in nothing. He sat down and hugged me. I was trembling and cold, and didn't realize before I met his warm body. My eyes closed and I tried to calm down, but I was still trembling. Shanks' only arm held the back of my head and he was trying to calm me. It worked, I became calmer, and I was safe, safe in my captain's arms. Suddenly I heard him gulp and swallow. I lifted my head slightly.

"What is it?" I asked him. He just tried to bring my head back down to his chest again, before saying that it was nothing and that I needed to go back to sleep. And since he was my captain, I had to follow orders.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**Hallelujah! I thought I had writers block, but suddenly this idea came up. Don't worry; there are no romantic feelings between Saraphina and Shanks. I can promise you that! **

**I am a little sad, because I don't get a lot of reviews. I have gotten one, and that was from the first chapter and I am really happy that I got that one, but usually reviews is what keeps me writing, so if you are kind, please, review. **

**Also, did I make anyone a little ooc? I don't hope so. I mean, Shanks did act so friendly and fatherly to Luffy so I just thought that he could act the same way around Saraphina. **

**Well 'til next time, favorite, follow, review and all that jazz so I get motivation. **

**See ya later..!**

**~Sutchine~**


	5. Witch Book

**Hey! Are you ready for a new chapter? No? Well, you will get it anyway!**

* * *

><p>The following day was a snowy one and it was cold. I was inside most of the time, because I was so smart that I forgot to buy a winter jacket. I didn't go out before we docked at Drum Island. When I got out, it was freezing as fuck. The first thing I did at least was to go to the village to find a store where I could buy a winter jacket.<p>

I opened the door to the store and welcomed the warmth with open arms. When I got inside I realized that I also needed boots. Yes, my shoes were wet, and now it made a squishy sound.

The store wasn't really big, but the village wasn't so enormous either, so it was expected. I looked over to the cash counter and saw a middle aged woman sitting behind it, reading a magazine and chewing gum. She lifted her glasses of her nose and put them on top of her dark green hair when she noticed me.

"Hello, do you need help with something?" she asked me with a friendly tone. I nodded and smiled. "Actually, I need a new winter coat and some boots," I answered. The woman placed the magazine on the counter, rose up and walked in front of it. "Right this way," she gestured that I was to follow and I did.

I ended up in a corner where jackets in different colors were hanging on the walls. "Is there something particular you are looking for, or are you just looking for something usable?" she asked me. I shrugged. "May I look?" I asked. "Of course!"

I scanned over them all. There was a black coat with a belt around it, a green coat with darker green heart stamps all over it and a red one with fur on hood. Those three was the ones that caught my eye. I like red, and the fur makes it look nice. I grabbed the coat and looked at the price. Hmm. Not bad, not bad at all.

"That is a wonderful choice, miss. A great jacket for cold days, try it on if you wish," she said and I did as she asked me to. The jacket was warm and soft inside. This was definitely something I was going to buy. The woman helped me take the jacket off and placed it on the counter. Next thing I needed was boots.

"If you want something that matches with the red jacket, then I have the perfect pair of boots for you!" she said and waved me over to some boots. They were brown and cool. They seemed to fit the red jacket perfectly well. "I think I got everything," I smiled.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the store with the new coat on and the brown boots. The woman had even insisted on me buying some extra stuff like gloves, a scarf, some warm socks and a hat… and some extra stuff like 5 pair of pants and warm sweaters in different colors. So I was wearing a red coat with a white sweater underneath, a pair of black pants, white socks that went slightly over the brown boots and a black hat. I did still have some money left I could spend on a beer in the bar, but I would rather go back to the ship.<p>

When I walked down the streets I noticed a bookstore. I didn't have so much to read right now, so I guessed it wouldn't hurt to take a look? I still had some money left so, why not?

The door was open. When I walked inside, I noticed that the place looked old. Brown floors with dark walls and detailed bookshelves. There were fictional books, books with irrational facts and other stuff. An old man was cleaning some of the shelves and placing books here and there. I don't think he noticed me, but I just started to look around on my own. I came to the section with fictional books. It was a lot of them, and I didn't know where I could start, but before I could move, I heard something. Not the shop owner, not the wind, no. I heard… a drum? It was a slow and almost soundless beat. I turned to the left and saw a bookshelf with a lot of dark colored books. The beating became stronger.

My eyes focused on the shelf and my body turned it on its own. It slowly became louder. I turned my head to see that the shop owner hadn't noticed anything and was still doing his job. My eyes twitched for a second. In the middle of the bookshelf was a book that stood out from the other ark colored books. It was light blue. On its own, my body moved forward to the shelf and the drumbeat just became louder and faster. It was like it counted my heartbeats, and my heart razed inside my chest. I stopped in front of the shelf and stared. The beating was so loud I couldn't hear anything else. My hand slowly rose up to touch the book and when I grabbed it, the beating stopped. It was silent, completely silent.

I looked at the front. The book was light blue, and had this weird symbol on it. The symbol was a black cross, with two white stakes with pointy ends going over it. A grey snake was circling around it from the top to the bottom. The snake's eyes were dark red and it felt like it was staring at me.

I opened the book and read the first page. The page was decorated with white snowflakes and silver threads at the edges. With big grey letters it said;

_Drum Island Witch Book_

…

What the fuck? A witch book? This has to be a joke. It even said on the bottom; _if you're not a witch, then don't use the spells. Consequences will appear. _A little part of me told me this was just a prank, but the other part of me, which dominated over the other, told me: take the book, take the book, TAKE IT!

So I did. I looked over at the old man again, who still hadn't noticed me, and felt safe when I opened my jacket and snuck the book inside it. It was hard against my stomach, and it probably made a weird shape, but whatever. I hurried over to the exit and ran out. The weird old man hadn't even seen me.

Okay, enough creepy shopping for today, I wanted to get back to the ship and just relax. Maybe even take a look inside the book. I took the book out of my jacket and stared at it. I opened it and started to read. It was actually not so weird shit in it. It was a background story by the old winter witches. It was actually pretty cool, before I dumped into a stranger because I didn't see where I was going.

The stranger was wearing a black coat and a dark cowboy hat. He also had black hair under it. I mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to walk past the man. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he had freckles on his cheeks. I don't think he saw me that well, I at least hope he didn't, but something told me that I knew him.

* * *

><p>I walked on board of the ship and tried to find my way over to my room. Some crewmembers were talking and working here and there, some even greeted me. I just ignored them and hurried over to my room. I opened the door, locked it behind me, turned on the lights and sat straight down on my chair. The book that was in my hands felt like it trembled and I didn't know why.<p>

I opened it up again and started to read about the witches' history.

* * *

><p><strong>So far so good right? I hope that at least. I was supposed to update last week too, but since I didn't, I am going to give you something extra.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold. Not that he bothered so much. He had eaten the Mera Mera no Mi so he didn't get affected by the cold. His crew had just stopped to stock and he had taken a little break from them and had gone to a restaurant. He looked around and saw people with thick coats sitting here and there. He found himself a seat at a table and ordered food. Now, that sounds pretty normal right? Not if you order everything on the menu though.<p>

After he had eaten all the good food, he rose up and walked away. Suddenly he heard someone shout behind him.

"Hey! You have to pay for the food!" he heard a big man with a big beard say. It was probably the chef. The devil fruit user stopped up, looked at the man, and started to run away from the restaurant. Classic din n' dash. He continued to run until he didn't hear the shouts from the angry chef anymore. Now that he had eaten, he could go back to the ship.

But he stopped up and looked at a wall. The wall was filled with posters. Wanted posters. He watched over them until he found what he was looking for. A wanted poster with a picture of him was attached to the wall. _Fire Fist Ace. _The bounty wasn't too bad either.

Ace decided that he would go back to the ship now. They were probably worried since he said he only would take five minutes an hour ago. Suddenly something bumped into his back and he heard a familiar voice mumble sorry. The woman that had bumped into him had long blonde hair, was wearing red coat and reading a light blue book. He caught a glimpse of her face and something hit him pretty hard. She just continued to walk forward with her nose buried in the book.

_Saraphina?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I am tired of writing. I was so stressed when I wrote this. I was like : Gotta finish, have to finish, FINISH IT GIRL!<strong>

**Well, here you have gotten a little view from what Ace saw, and he know our girl. Oh my god! What will happen? I actually asked that to myself, because I have no fucking clue what I am supposed to write now… Writers block is a bitch.**

**() ()**  
><strong>(O.O)<strong>  
><strong>(^ ^)<strong>

**Supposed to be a bunny xD**


	6. A date?

**Hey everyone! it is me, with a new chapter!**

**Yay!**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a kingdom that had a curse. Every villagers 50<em>_th__ born daughter would have the curse. The curse of the witch. These children would look like monsters, and sometimes they would act liked monsters. The king ordered every single monster girl to be locked down in an old castle just outside of the land so they would never be seen, felt or heard again. _

_One day on a rainy summer day a little girl was born. She was supposed to be a monster just like the others, but she had no features that could resemble these beasts. Her name was Rosalie. She grew up to be one of the princess' closest friends, but certainly the king did not like that. She was supposed to be a beast, a monster, a hideous creature, but she was not. She was young, beautiful, fair and always smiling. _

_When Rosalie turned eighteen the king banished her from the kingdom, because she turned out to be more beautiful than his own daughter and the people wanted her as their next queen. Rosalie had to leave and did as she was told, but she didn't frown or cry. She just… smiled. _

_Rosalie left on a rainy day, just like the day was when she was born. She chose to go through the forest, the same way where the castle of the monsters was. When she saw the castle, she immediately got inside and found her way down to the basement where the monsters were. _

"_Hello?" she said. Rosalie heard water fall down from the ceiling and the scent of old cheese and mushrooms filled her nose. Suddenly she heard a noise. It was a bucket that was rolling out to her. She found a torch, lit it up and tried to light up the place. She could see cells, like a prison. _

_She walked over to one of them and tried to look into it. She didn't scream, cry or anything when she saw one of them. "Who are you?" said a dark voice. _

"_My name is Rosalie," Rosalie answered with a calm and steady voice. "Who are you?" she asked the creature. It shrugged. "I'm a monster," it said. Rosalie went even closer to the cell, and tried to look harder. _

"_I can't see a monster," she said. The creature stood up from its sitting position and walked closer to the light. Rosalie could now take a good look. "Can you see it now?" the creature said. Rosalie shook her head. _

"_How can I know you are a monster, when I don't know who you are?" she said. The creature opened its eyes and saw the still smiling girl looking at the creature in awe. "In fact, I think you are beautiful," Rosalie said. _

_The creature couldn't believe her ears and neither could the others. A girl that accepted them? That was incredible. The creatures started to tell Rosalie about why they were here and not in the kingdom. _

"_It's funny. The king banished you from the country because you were beasts, and he banished me from the country, because I was more beautiful than his daughter," Rosalie said. That was the first time Rosalie ever felt anger towards the king. Why would he do that? He was selfish and evil, a bigger monster than the ones that was locked behind the cells in the abandoned castle. _

_Rosalie looked up and saw hope in the eyes of the creatures before she reached out and touched the face of one of them. Her touch turned the ugly monster to a beautiful maiden. Her hair was long and green and her eyes shined deep red. _

"_What did you do?" the maiden asked. "I lifted the curse? Can't you see that?" Rosalie smiled. "Now, can you tell me your name?" Rosalie asked the girl again. The maiden blinked twice before answering: "Raquelle."_

_Rosalie lifted the curse from all of the monsters. Together they were five girls. Rosalie gave them clothing and shoes. They all went out of the castle and into the woods. The sun was shining bright and many of the girls had trouble with the sight. They started to plan out how they would take revenge on the king. Raquelle, wanted to burn down the castle. Roxy, another one, wanted the kingdom to freeze to death by a hard snow storm. Ramie wanted the kingdom to sink into the ground. Ricky wanted the kingdom to disappear into thin air and Rosalie wanted the souls of the dead to take the king and every citizen to hell. _

_Five days later, the kingdom was met by a hard snow storm, the kingdom sunk ten meters down in the ground, souls came up and took the king and everyone with them down to hell, the fire burned the kingdom down, and then it all vanished in thin air. _

_Raquelle became the witch of fire, Roxy became the witch of snow and water, Ramie became the witch of earth, Ricky became the witch of air and Rosalie became the witch of spirits, the one that could master them all. They all spread out and went to different islands in the Grand line. _

_Roxy settled down on Drum Island. She fell in love, got married, got three children all being girls. When the three sisters grew up they started to make spells and potions that had something to do with the water and the snow. They wrote it down in a book and hid it well. _

_When the sisters got children themselves, only one of each sister became a witch. Their powers became weaker and their connection with the elements wasn't so strong anymore. Now, they just wanted to forget their past._

* * *

><p>I woke up from a dream I couldn't remember so well and realized that I had fallen asleep reading the mysterious book. A yawn escaped my mouth as I tried to stand up. I got dressed and went outside. It was still cold, which meant that we hadn't left the island yet. I went over to the kitchen and got inside in the warmth again. The chef smiled at me and I just waved before I sat down on the table.<p>

Shanks and the others were already awake. They were all eating breakfast when I came towards them. "Morning," I said. The others mumbled a 'good morning' each before they continued with their food.

"Is there anyone that doesn't have a hangover today?" I asked. I looked at the others. First they looked at me, then each other and then they started to laugh silently. I laughed together with them.

"You guys are just incredible," I said, got my toast from the chef and started eating with a good feeling. "So, Saraphina? How was your night?" Benn asked me. I looked at him and smiled. I was glad someone had shown an interest in me at least.

"I slept well. I had this weird dream filled with witches, magic and an ancient kingdom. A lot of destruction and blood too, but still not a nightmare," I answered him. I noticed that Shanks stopped eating for a second. He stared at the table.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up, surprised that I had asked. "Yeah, I feel fine. Don't worry 'bout me," he said and smiled, continuing with his food. My eyebrows rose up.

"Is there something you want to tell me, captain?" I asked with a neutral voice. He slowed his chewing and swallowed hard before taking a sip of his sake (not the best drink for breakfast…).

"No, nothing," He answered and I stared at him for a while. He was hiding something, but I didn't want to ruin the breakfast so I just continued to eat.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I was wandering in town again looking for the bookstore I had been to. I was looking for more of these stories about the witches. The rest of the book was just filled with spells and potion recipes. It was also filled with places you could go to find different ingredients for the potions.<p>

This time the door to the bookstore was closed. I opened it and found the old man sitting behind his desk this time. I walked over to him and he immediately greeted me in an old fashioned way.

"Good morning, miss. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked me with a friendly tone. I looked around the surroundings for a second. I noticed a woman and her (probably) son looking at some children's books. It must be great to have a mother like her, a woman that would read bedtime stories for you when you have to sleep, a wonderful and kind woman.

"Actually, I am looking for some facts about the Drum Island. Some of Drum Islands past for example," I said. The man nodded and smiled and walked out of his little booth.

"Right this way," and he showed me the way to a section filled with facts about only Drum Island. I looked up and down the shelves. Books with light and cold colors were seen, just like the witch book.

"We have stories about the old kings and queens, how people first discovered the land, the nature, almost everything," the man said. "Really? Do you have anything about Roxy?" I asked. It looked like the man stopped breathing.

"Nothing written down," he said. "Oh, do you know any myths or stories yourself then?" I asked. The man looked shocked. Why was he like this? Wasn't it normal to talk about them? Oh… it was probably not normal to talk about Roxy…

"I do know something. I know that the last witches on this island were burned alive on my sixteenth birthday. None have been seen ever since. The witches of the other islands I do know nothing about, the only thing I know is that the witch of spirits was supposed to be able to cast the spells and make the potions from the Drum Island witch book. Sadly, I cannot find the book. Either it has been stolen, or I have put it somewhere I do not remember. I am old, I forget things," the man told me. My heart made a double flip when I heard the book's name. The one I had stolen.

"I also seem to recall that the witches were the ones that actually planted the first devil fruits. They hid some of their power inside the fruits so that they could share their gift with other humans and animals. The witches were not mad or dangerous people. They were kind and beautiful," the old man said again. He stared up at me. Something flickered in his eyes and somehow it looked like he had seen a ghost when he stared at me.

"You should go, and do not talk loudly about your ancestors," he said and walked away again. My ancestors? What in the f was he talking about? But I did as he said and found my way out again. It was snowing outside and the cold got to me before I knew it.

Suddenly I walked into a person again, and to my luck it was actually the same guy from yesterday. "Sorry," I apologized… again. "No, it's okay," he smiled. I could take a good look on his face this time. He was… very handsome, and… hot if I may say. He had black hair and had freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a black hat and a dark coat.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked. "Uhm..." he said, smiled awkwardly and somehow, a glint of hope was found in his eyes. "Oh, now I know! I actually crashed into you yesterday too," I smiled. He laughed. "Maybe the world wants us to start a conversation," he said. My smile was still on and felt warm in the cold.

"I'm Ace," he said and reached out his right hand. "I'm Saraphina," I said and grabbed his hand with my right hand. I noticed how incredibly warm he was. Not normal warm, but like, he was on fire. "Wow, you're very hot…I mean warm," I said and a faint blush decided to get plastered on my cheeks. "yeah, I get that a lot," he smiled.

"What? That you're hot or warm?" I asked and he grinned. "Now that you mention it, both actually," he said and smiled proudly. "So? Can I bid Ms. Bookworm on something to eat," he asked me. I closed my eyes and thought about what he asked me. He asked me to eat with him, and he called me a bookworm. "I am not a bookworm," I said. "But I accept your invitation." He grinned. It seemed so familiar that grin.

"Shall we go?" he asked and gestured for me to follow him. "Yeah," I answered and followed.

* * *

><p>He ate pretty fast and really much. "So you are telling me that you are 'suffering' from memory loss, and you can't remember anything?" he said. I nodded. "Huh, that explains a lot," he said again and took a huge bite of his meat of some sort. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He took his time with chewing the food and swallowed. He took a sip of his drink before he put it down. Then he looked at me. No, he stared at me.<p>

"Your eyes seem so distant. A person that has a lot to remember just have more… shining eyes?" he made it sound like a question. "And what do you mean with that?" I asked him again. He rolled his eyes. "I meant to say that I from the very beginning knew that you had lost something. Either it was a thing or a memory," he said and continued to stare. There was something so familiar with those eyes, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ace, do I know you already?" I asked. He continued to stare and suddenly he just turned and faced his food again. "you do, Saraphina," he said. "Please, tell me who you are," I asked him. He just stared down and it looked like he was sleepy.

"It is for the better if you learn about yourself first." He took a sip of his drink.

"And how do I do that?" I was actually a bit frustrated because he didn't tell me anything.

" I don't know." he said. I didn't get the chance to say anything, because he fell asleep in his food.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?!" the waitress screamed. Many people actually stared at our table and I stared at the man that just had fallen into his food, unconscious. My eyebrows twitched for a moment. Some minutes passed by and he sat up straight again.

"Welcome back," I said and smiled. He just looked around and saw all the shocked faces staring at him. "Dammit, I fell asleep again…" he mumbled. "Again? Do you have narcolepsy or something?" I asked. "Yeah, something around that. How would you know? I thought you had lost your memories," he said, took a tissue and tried to clean off the food that was still stuck to his face.

"I am going to tell you the same thing I told my captain. This is not memories, it is wisdom. And somehow people do remember stuff they have learned from their past," I said. He thought about it for a second, before he nodded and simple went with it. "Wait, you said you had a captain. Are you…?" "A pirate? Yeah," I finished for him.

"Cool, what crew?" he asked. "The red haired pirates," I said and he became quiet. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "You do know that you are sailing with a yonko right?" he asked me. My eyes went from normal to surprised to shocked to disappointed. "Yeah, I know that… now. I am probably sailing with a new captain soon," I said and evil thoughts entered my mind. "And what do you plan on doing?" he asked me with a curious smile. "I'm going to blast that son of a bitch out to the sea and watch him drown," I said with a maniac smile on. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that. At least not before I get to thank him," Ace said to me. My head tilted to the side. "You have to thank my captain? For what?" I asked him curiously.

"He saved my little brother when he was younger," he answered me and took a sip of his drink. I had completely ignored my food all this time. "You have a brother? Tell me about him!" I almost demanded. He grinned again. "Naah," he said. "I have already told you about him, and I don't want to repeat myself." "But c'mon!" I was disappointed and he just laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said. I blushed. Did he know me that well? He stood up from the chair and I rose up too. "So? Who is paying?" I asked. He grinned evilly. "None of us," he said grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. I felt adrenaline going through my system as I heard the waiters shout after us. I started to laugh and I could see that Ace smiled from the corner of my eye. Seriously, who the fuck was this guy?

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha! Did you see the faces of the waiters? Ha! That made my day," I smiled. Ace laughed at my comment. It was quiet now. No snow was falling from the sky and it was night time. Can't believe I just spend the whole day with a guy I don't know. Well, I know him, but I don't. I should have known him though. There were a lot of questions in my head that I want answers to, but he said he wouldn't answer any questions that had something to do with my past.<p>

We were currently walking down a street that was well lit, and I could see couples walking hand in hand here and there. It was a nice place, a little bit romantic, which made this a little bit awkward. It was supposed to be really cold now, but every time I walked close to Ace, the world seemed to get warmer. It was nice, actually.

"So, what are you doing on Drum Island?" I finally asked. He looked over at me and grinned again. "I have actually waited for you to ask that," he said. "Oh? And why is that?" I smiled back to him and he looked forward again. "One question at a time, Sarah," he said. Suddenly everything stopped. I had heard that before, the same voice, the same sentence. I looked down, and something came into my mind.

"_And what are you doing on Carona Island, Mr. Portogas?" _

"_That is a secret."_

"_Oh? And why is that?"_

"_One question at a time, Sarah."_

"_Don't call me Sarah. That's my mother's name."_

"Oh, my god," dropped out of me. I felt Ace's eyes at me as I stared down. "Something wrong?" he asked me. I looked up at him again. My eyebrows were twitching, my mouth was halfway open and my eyes were looking for something to hold my sight at.

"Hey, Saraphina. Are you alright?" he asked me again. This time I looked at his face again, but I didn't look away.

"_If you want to remember something, just touch a mirror, concentrate, and think about your memories."_

"_If I lose my memories, then I won't forget this. Why are you telling me this, mama?" _

"_Cause this isn't memories, it is wisdom."_

"_So I only need to do the same thing I do to get information and memories out of other people, on the mirror?"_

"_Exactly."_

Holy candy and macaroni stuffing. I think I just remembered something from my past. Suddenly something moved in front of my eyes. It was Ace's hand that waved back and forth. "Wow, I thought my narcolepsy was bad, but you fall asleep without even falling," he said.

"I didn't fall asleep." "That's exactly what I am saying. You didn't fall, you were still standing, sleeping," he smiled when he corrected me. That smile, so familiar, and now I know why.

"You and I had a conversation for not so long ago I think. About why you came to the Island," I said and Ace looked up. "Yeah, I remember. It happened one minute ago," he answered. I pushed his shoulder, not too hard though. "No! Not that one. I meant the one I asked you why you came to Carona Island," I said a in a disappointed way.

"Yeah, I remember that," he said. "But it is still a secret." I huffed. This guy wasn't going to tell me anything. "Can you at least tell me one thing?" I asked him. He took a deep breath before he nodded slightly. "Am I different from the old me?" I asked him.

"Nah, you're completely the same," he said. "I think I should go, the crew is probably worrying about their captain being gone, or not. I actually don't think they're so worried," he laughed. "It was nice meeting you again, Sarah," he said. He turned around and started to walk away. I smiled.

"Don't call me Sarah. That is my mother's name," I said proud. He stopped, turned his head so I could see his smirk slightly, before he continued to walk. I suddenly noticed that everything turned really cold when he was gone. Okay, next thing on my schedule; get back to the ship, touch a mirror and see what happens, but first; demand an explanation out of the crazy yonko I call my captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, finally done with the next chapter. I know I am jumping into stuff here, but I really want to get everything in place before I can start the real adventure! I haven't even begun. The Red haired pirates' arc is soon over, so brace yourselves for the ending!<strong>

**(please ignore the sentence: "Holy candy and macaroni stuffing". I don't know where that came from)**

**Sorry for any missed spells and please favorite/follow/review my story. That gives me happiness, and when I am happy, then my story is updated more often, and you want that. I know you want that.**


End file.
